Tragically Broken
by xoxoxGabriella-Katxoxox
Summary: Its funny how fast your life can change. one second it can be perfect and then the next, it can be all gone. When it all falls apart who will be there to pick up the peices? Will you ever be the same? Shane/OC Nitchie Nate/Mitchie and Jason/OC
1. Trailer

Trailer

**Four Brothers**

_Shows four boys joking around in their living room Flashes to the same boys, dropping their little brother off at school together_

**They shared everything together…**

**The laughs**

_Shows the youngest of the four laughing as one of his brothers falls off his skateboard and falls into the pool_

"Dude! That rocked! Do it again!"

**The disappointments**

_Flashes to the middle brother holding a paper with the letter D written on it in red pen_

"Mom is gonna freak when she sees this"

"Just tell her it was my paper"

"But what if..."

"Forget it man, you're my brother, one lecture from the parents wont kill me"

**The breakups **

_Shows a curly haired boy yelling at a petit red head_

"Stop it! For once this isn't about you!"

"What? Its never about me, it's always about you!"

"UHG! What did I ever see in you!"

"Well you can forget about that now because were done!"

**And even the sorrow**

_Shows the four boys standing at a grave as a closed casket gets lowered in_

**A tragic death can greatly change a person**

_Shows two of the boys being yelled at and sent to detention_

"What has gotten into you boys? Your mother would have never approved"

"Just lay off! You don't have a 'effin clue what our mother would have wanted!"

_Shows the youngest boy getting a phone call home_

"Frankie, I'm going to have to call your father about this. Getting into a fight is just not you, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm fine, okay! That kid had it coming anyways."

**But will they push their father too far?**

_Flashes to the four brothers being yelled at by their father_

"This has gone to far boys! I'm sick of having your school call to tell me you have gotten into a fight or some other kind of trouble!"

"Yeah, like you give a shit about what happens to us."

"Watch your mouth Shane! You are by far the worst!"

"Yeah dad, blame me like always! You never once give me and 'effin brake!"

**When the boys get the chance to start over again, will they take it?**

"Look boys, your aunt Fay has offered to let her stay with her for a while, and I think you should go."

"Did she offer or did you?"

"Look, I am trying to help you boys! Now you will take this opportunity to start fresh!"

"Is this really for us for is this for you dad?"

**What happens when an old childhood friend comes back into the picture**

_Shows a curly haired brunette girl running up to the four boys_

"Shane! Nate! Jason! Frankie! Oh my gosh, is that you! I haven't seen you since I moved, how are you!"

"Things could be better"

_Shows the teenage girl sitting with the eldest of the brothers_

"Jasonwhat happened to you guys?"

"Things change, Jamie."

"But what happened to those happy fun boys who used to be my best friends?"

"We are still the same boys, just different Jame"

"I don't think I like who you've become"

**Can she break the barrier these boys have built?**

_Shows the brunette laughing with the four boys_

_Shows Jamie playing around with the youngest brother_

_Flashes to Jamie hugging Shane in the poring rain_

"You don't have to do this alone Shane"

**Or will the boys push her out as they did everyone else**

_Shows one of the middle brothers yelling at Jamie_

"You don't understand what it is like, so don't pretend that you know what we're going through!"

"Actually Nate, I do, I lost someone too, my father!"

"Jamie..."

"When will you realize that if you keep pushing people out, you'll get rid of everyone you love and you'll have no one left!"

Staring

**Joe Jonas as Shane Gray**

"Stop pretending like you care about us!"

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray**

Shows Jason watching a mother and father playing with their two kids in the park

**Nick Jonas as Nate Gray**

"Stop it! Just stop! You didn't know her! You don't know what she would have wanted for us!"

**Frankie Jonas as Frankie Gray**

"I just want my mom back…"

**Jamie (Me)**

"Just because you lose someone doesn't give you permission to stop living your life!"

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

Shows a brunette girl hugging Nate tightly

**And**

**Jenna **

"Can't you see that I'm trying? You keep pushing me out!"


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana cast. The only thing I own is my character, Jamie_

_Oh and I had to change the names of the boys to Shane, Nate and Jason Grey…haha just so you know. Enjoy!_

_Jamie :)_

DON'THOLDBACKXDON'THOLDBACKXDON'THOLDBACKXDON'THOLDBACK

**No One's P.O.V**

He walked slowly, his ipod in his ears, the music blaring, his scuffed Converse hitting the wet pavement without so much as a sound. The rain poured down on him in a light mist, the fog making the unusually quiet streets almost eerie. He looked up every so often but for the most part he kept his gaze downward.

He shifted the strap of his backpack on his shoulder and he flipped up the hood of his black sweater, concealing his face. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking.

He watched his feet move one in front of the other, slashing in the puddles. He glanced up, seeing his dad's car in the driveway, he sighed and walked up to the house.

He opened the door slowly, as if he was afraid of being caught. He pulled the hood off of his face, and fixed his rebellious dark brown locks.

"Shane?" a tired voice called out. Shane looked up and slipped off his shoes, letting his bare feet touch the soft carpet. He followed the sound of the voice to the living room. He looked inside and saw his father and brothers sitting on the couch.

His father was sitting hunched over with his head in his hands. He looked up upon hearing Shane's footsteps. Shane walked over and took a seat in the armchair next to the couch.

He lifted his eyes to glance at his three brothers, they all sat beside one another on the large blue couch, with no vivid expressions on their faces.

Shane watched carefully as his father stood up reluctantly and turned around to face his children. "Boys… I got a call from your schools…again. They asked me to come in to talk to them. Apparently they don't feel that you boys are getting the message." Kevin Grey's voice was horse as he spoke out.

Nate, one of Shane's younger brothers rolled his eyes at that statement.

"They called me to tell me that you all have detention…again." Kevin sighed, rubbing his temples. "One more screw up, and you boys could get expelled!"

Jason snorted, "Yeah like we haven't heard that threat before."

Kevin glared at his eldest son, "What has gotten into you boys!"

"Oh please! Don't play the 'caring father' role with us! Don't even pretend like you don't know!" Nate spat harshly. He glared up at Kevin, his eyes blazing.

Shane sat motionless; it was always the same speech over and over again. They would get in trouble at school, they would get detention or suspended, their father would get a phone call and then he would rush home to yell at his sons. Shane had grown tired of repeating the same old process over and over again.

He groaned and looked around the rather empty room. You could still see the faded parts of the wall where pictures once hung. Now, not a picture was in sight. Not even a family portrait, all of the memories had been too painful to look at.

"Nathaniel!" Kevin's raised voice made Shane look up, lazily. "Don't turn this whole thing on me! You and your brothers have been acting out and getting into trouble ever since…" He trailed off, his eyes slightly watering. He cleared his throat and sniffled back the hot tears.

Frankie, the youngest of the children, glanced up with dark eyes. "Go on dad, say it….say it!" when their father never answered Frankie jumped in angrily. He stood up, his fists clenched. "You were gonna say 'ever since mom died' right? Right!?" the young boy practically screamed.

Shane put an arm out, touching his brother's shoulder lightly; Frankie shrugged off his touch and sunk back into his seat.

Kevin was shocked at Frankie's harsh words. His had no idea what had happened to his son's, they had changed and now, now he barley recognized them. They had shut themselves out from the world, letting nothing in and only rage out. Kevin knew that when Denise died, so did a part of him and his son's.

The older man's gaze hardened, "That's exactly what I'm talking about! Kevin gestured towards the angry 8-year-old boy whose cold eyes used to be so full of light. "You boys need to get a serious attitude adjustment because this has gone too far! I'm sick and tired of having your school call me to tell me that you have gotten yourselves into some fight or some kind of trouble!"

"Yeah, like you actually give a shit about what happens to us." Shane spoke out; he had stopped looking around the room and was now totally focused on the current conversation.

"Shane! Watch your mouth! You are by far the worst!"

Shane scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah go ahead and blame me for everything! You never once give me an effin break! You just assume that everything is my fault!" Shane growled.

Kevin looked taken back, Shane had pinned him underneath his penetrating stare, his eyes as cold as ice. Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ease the tension. He sighed and turned his back to his sons.

He closed his eyes momentarily before opening then again. Hs gaze fell on the coffee table, where the phone sat idly. He thought back to the phone call he had received a few days ago and sighed in defeat, seeing no other options. He had tried everything to help his sons and this seemed like the only other option.

He turned back to his sons gravely. "Look boys, Your aunt Fay has offered to have you go down and stay with her…and I think…that you should go." He finally finished.

Jason examined his father's expression. "Did she offer or did you?"

"Boys! I'm trying to help you here! This is an opportunity to start fresh and you are going to take it!" he struggle to stay calm. Kevin collapsed into the lounge chair adjacent from the coffee table and hung his head.

He was tired of trying to fight the walls his children had put up, he was tired of seeing them carry on from day to day like their lives didn't matter anymore. He was tired of seeing his eight-year-old son getting into fights. He was tired of seeing his teenage boys cursing, fighting and pushing everyone out. He was just tired.

"Is this really for us? Or is it for you?" Kevin lifted his head and looked straight into Shane's cold eyes.

He stood up, "You leave tomorrow…ill notify your school tonight." Kevin spared his sons one last glance before retreating to his room to call up Fay.

Nate growled and lifted himself off the couch, "This is bull shit." He mumbled before storming off to his room to pack his things. Jason soon followed.

Shane glanced up to see Frankie sitting on the couch, his hands clutching at something around his neck. Shane squinted and focused in on what he was holding, and then he saw it. It was a gold chain, the very same chain that his mother had bought for Frankie for his seventh birthday.

Frankie rolled the chain in between his fingers, loving the feel of the cool metal against his skin. Frankie looked up, feeling his brother's gaze. He dropped the chain from his grasp and stood up, disappearing off to his room.

Shane sat on the armchair, staring a hole in he couch where his father once sat. He sighed and got up to walk the long journey to his room. As he trudged up the stairs he couldn't help but look along the wall, seeing the blank spaces where the photos used to be.

Subconsciously, his mind began to remember the pictures that used to hang there. Images of his mother swelled in his mind and Shane angrily tried to push them out. He sprinted up the stair and slammed his room door shut. He grabbed his ipod and blasted his music, blocking out all his thoughts.

Finally Shane reached under his bed and pulled out his suitcase, he opened it and began throwing all of his clothes in. he thought about his father's words, 'a new start.' He snorted, yeah right. That was only code for 'I can't deal with you kids anymore so I'm shipping you off to live with someone else'.

Shane let the back of his knees make contact with the bed. He collapsed, letting his head sink into the soft pillow. I would be good to get out of this house, to escape to memories that haunted these walls. This place had turned him into a monster and now, all he wanted to do was get out.


End file.
